


Midnight Chase

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ship:  Derek/Stiles, Sterek<br/>Rating:  M<br/>Original Prompt:  Stiles and Derek play a game; wherein Stiles runs through the forest with Derek chasing him.  Once Derek catches him; they have rough sex on the foliage strewn ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Chase

Things had changed for them over the years.

Stiles had only been sixteen when Scott had been bitten by Peter Hale and turned into a werewolf. He had only been sixteen when he had first met him. Derek Hale was tall, dark, and broody. He was a total sour wolf and Stiles had been terrified of him.

Who could blame him really? Derek was a werewolf after all and had a habit of pushing him against walls and growling menacingly at him. He had lost count of how many times Derek had threatened to rip his throat out…with his teeth…that first year.

But it wasn’t that first year anymore. Peter Hale was dead and Derek had been alpha for a few years now. Scott was no longer as awkward at being a werewolf as he had been before; and had come to accept what he was. Jackson was also in the pack too, and had mellowed out quite a bit since being turned. All Jackson had ever wanted was a sense of belonging; and he had that with Derek and Scott. They were more his family than that Whittemores had ever been.

They were all eighteen now; and had just graduated from Beacon Hills High School.

Scott and Jackson would be attending the same college on Lacrosse scholarships. The college was only two hours away from Beacon Hills; so they would come back on weekends, holidays, and on the nights of the full moon.

Stiles on the other hand was still contemplating what college he should go to. He had gotten into the same college as Scott and Jackson and been accepted into the Mythological Studies program; but he had also been accepted to a school much further away in Southern California.

Derek wasn’t happy about that. Stiles and Derek had been dating since Stiles turned eighteen, six months ago. Stiles…still hadn’t told Derek that he was considering going further away for college…

“Something’s wrong.”

Stiles looked up from where he was sitting beside Derek on the couch. The Hale house had been rebuilt shortly after Jackson had been bitten. Derek had decided that if he was going to have a pack; then he needed to have a place for the pack to come to; rather than a burned out shell.

“No, everything is fine! Why would you say something’s wrong? Oh hey look, Sham Wow! We should get one. Maybe it will help with the wet dog smell when you go all wolfie when it’s raining.”

Stiles was picking up the phone and about to dial the number before Derek pulled the phone from his hand. Derek had long since gotten used to the dog jokes.

“Stiles. What. Is. It.”

“You didn’t even phrase that like a question!”

Derek got closer to the younger man’s face and growled lightly; his eyes flashing red for a second.

“That doesn’t work anymore Derek. I know you would never hurt me!”

“STILES!” It came out as a growl that caused the mentioned young man to gulp and look away. 

Stiles looked at his hands and began poking his two index fingers together before sighing and finally speaking. “I got into Stanford and I’ve been thinking about going.”

Derek sat back. His eyes were no longer glowing red; but the hazel green was opened wide. Derek’s brows drew together as he seemed to be contemplating something.

“But…you wouldn’t be able to visit all the time. I wouldn’t be able to see you much.”

“And in the beginning of our relationship you didn’t want to see me at all!”

Derek growled lightly, though the growl mostly seemed slightly panicked on his part. “That isn’t the point!”

Stiles stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Other than my dad; there is nothing to make me stay.”

A very unmanly whine came from Derek as he stood, his shoulders hunched.

“What about me?!”

Stiles moved closer to Derek and rested his hands on the werewolf’s shoulders. He rested his head against Derek’s shoulder and sighed softly.

“Derek…It’s been six months and we haven’t even had sex.”

“Werewolves…mate for life.”

Stiles looked up into Derek’s green eyes.

“And what if I wanted to be your mate? What if I wanted it to be us?”

Derek’s breath hitched in his throat. “Stiles?”

Stiles blushed lightly and looked out the window to where a red moon was beginning to rise. This is why he had chosen this night. Werewolves took their mates under the red moon.

“It’s you Derek. It’s always been you. From that first time we met in the forest after Scott had been bitten. Always you.”

Derek’s body seemed to stutter. He suddenly felt heavy. His eyes were glowing red as Stiles made his way closer and kissed his lips softly.

“I’m going to go outside…and I’m going to run Derek. If you feel the same…if you want me as your mate…then…”

He left the sentence hanging before he walked over to the door and shut it behind him.

***

Stiles shivered at the slight chill in the air. He had started off by walking and had probably gotten a mile into the dark woods. A loud howl sounded from back at the house and Stiles found his heart speeding. This was going to happen. After tonight; he and Derek would be bound together. They would be mates.

Stiles was excited and found that he had more energy than he ever thought possible. He began running away from the sound of the howl, tripping a few times and scratching his hands up on the ground as he stumbled to regain his bearings.

He could hear the grunts that came from Derek as the wolf caught up with him. He could hear the sound of his paws against the hard earth. Stiles still continued to run. He was so slow in comparison to the magnificent being that was Derek Hale in alpha form. The red moon shone down on Derek as they passed beneath an opening in the canopy.

Derek was playing with him and Stiles found that it excited him even more.

It was beginning to get a bit difficult to run as his dick grew hard in anticipation of what was to come. He was distracted by his thoughts and didn’t notice the root sticking up from the ground. He tripped over it and found himself rolling down a short hill.

He was surrounded by a thin fog now that they were closer to the small stream that ran through the forest. He was about to get up and start running again; but there was a sudden heavy weight on him. 

Stiles looked up into the glowing red eyes of Derek Hale and watched as his boyfriend’s form slowly slipped from alpha wolf into human. He watched as a slow smirk began to form on Derek’s lips before turning into a soft smile.

“Stiles…you smell amazing.”

Derek brought his nose to rest against Stiles’ neck. He took in the younger man’s scent; easily able to smell his arousal.

“Derek…”

Stiles’ body was shivering. It was a mixture of the cool night and his sudden nervousness. He looked up at the sky and saw that the red moon was directly above them.

“Stiles…”

Derek nipped at the younger male’s neck lightly as his hand slowly slipped beneath his sweater. Stiles shivered as Derek’s fingers teased the flesh of his stomach and up to his chest. One blunt nail ran over his left nipple; causing him to gasp and raise his hips up against the alpha.

Derek leaned down slowly and kissed Stiles deeply. It was as if the kiss changed the mood completely. What was once soft became more demanding as teeth clashed. Derek’s nails grew sharp and he slashed open Stiles’ sweater before removing the younger male’s jeans and boxers in one swift movement.

Stiles shivered as the cold air touched his naked body; but he didn’t have much time to process it before his legs were over Derek’s shoulders and something warm and wet was slipping into him.

Derek spread his boyfriend’s cheeks slowly before running his tongue along the teen’s virgin entrance. He slowly slid his tongue inside; reveling in the gasp that came from above. He looked up into Stiles’ brown eyes and had to hold back a smirk at how debauched the teen looked in that moment. Derek slowly ran his hand up the younger man’s thigh until finally wrapping it around Stiles’ cock.

A thrill of pleasure coursed through Derek as he watched Stiles arch and gasp at the sensation of Derek slowly stroking him while he slowly fucked him open with his tongue. He was pretty sure that he had never seen anything quite so beautiful before in his life.

“D…Derek….” Stiles’ body was shaking as he looked down at the werewolf. After a few moments, Derek removed his tongue from the teen’s ass and nipped at his neck lightly before pressing three fingers against his lips. 

“Suck.”

Stiles eagerly took the fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue around them; getting them good and wet. Derek watched with half lidded eyes that were glowing red as he fought to keep control of himself.

Derek slid his fingers out with a soft ‘pop’ before bringing his hand between Stiles’ legs. He slowly circled the teen’s puckered entrance with his index finger before slowly slipping it in. It seemed almost like Stiles was starting to panic. Stiles was breathing heavily and clenching down around Derek’s finger so tightly that Derek couldn’t push it in all the way.

“Stiles…relax.”

“That’s easy for you to say!”

Derek frowned down at Stiles before slipping down his legs again. He had the perfect idea of how to make Stiles relax. He ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of the teen’s hard cock as if it was a lollipop. Stiles’ eyes grew wide as he found himself watching as Derek took him into his mouth.

Sure, they had done this before; but something about it right now just seemed so…Stiles didn’t even have words for it. His body suddenly relaxed and Derek’s finger slipped all the way in. Derek continued slowly bobbing his head up and down on Stiles’ cock as he slowly worked his finger into his body. The first finger was soon added with a second and a third that stretched him open.

Stiles was panting between the duel sensations in his body. He thrust down against the fingers inside of him after getting used to the sensation; and up into the mouth that was turning him into a blubbering pile of goo.

“D…Derek. Please…”

Derek slowly pulled off of Stile’s cock with a soft ‘pop’ and looked up into the teen’s eyes. Soon…very soon…Stiles would be his mate. Stiles wiggled out of Derek’s grip and turned so that he was on his hands and knees. A low growl rumbled in Derek’s chest at the sight of Stiles on display for him.

He felt his nails grow sharp again as he moved to cover the teen’s body with his own. He slowly lined himself up with the other’s entrance before pushing forward in one fast stroke. Derek winced when Stiles cried out at suddenly being filled. He stilled over Stiles and kept his hips still.

“I’m sorry…thought it would be better if I did it all at once…instead of dragging it out.”

Stiles nodded slowly though he couldn’t quite speak yet. Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’ back and kissed it lightly.

“I…its okay. Move.”

Derek slowly began rocking inside of Stiles to loosen him up a bit more before pulling back and thrusting back in. He was slow in his movements; giving the man beneath him time to adjust. He angled his hips just right and thrust back into Stiles; causing the teen to cry out.

“Stiles?! Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?!”

Stiles slowly turned his head; pupils blown so wide that there was barley any brown left.

“If you stop…I’ll kill you. Now…do that again!”

Derek finally realized that he had hit the teen’s prostate. A small smirk covered his lips as he pulled his hips back and once more slammed into the spot. The force of it caused Stiles’ arms to give out beneath him so that he had to rest on his elbows while his fingers grasped at the dirt and dead leaves around them.

Stiles took in the scent of the earth as he pushed back against Derek, matching each thrust. His body was on fire.

Slowly, Stiles reached between his legs and began pulling on his weeping cock. He whined when Derek slapped his hand away; only to gasp when the alpha began stroking him instead.

“Derek…I’m so close.”

Derek nipped at Stiles’ shoulder before slowly whispering in his ear. “Cum for me.”

It was all that Stiles needed. His back and neck arched as white hot streams of cum shot from his body, coating his belly, Derek’s hand, and the ground beneath them. His walls gripped Derek’s cock, causing the alpha to lose the last of his control and howl into the night as he filled Stiles’ with his hot seed…

***

“So, I’ve decided to go to the same school as you and Jackson.”

Scott looked up from where he was helping himself to the food in Derek’s fridge.

“Really? That’s great. But um…Stiles? Why are you limping?”

A bright blush covered Stiles’ cheeks. Jackson…who was sitting at the table and drinking some coffee simply looked up at Scott with one raised eyebrow. “McCall…you…are an idiot.”


End file.
